The Williams Family celebrates the New Year, while Josephine, John and Jett get sent to Military School
December 26 - The Triplets Get Ready for Military School Nicole: "On the day after Christmas, Josephine, John and Jett are going to spend their 5th birthday, New Year's Eve and New Year's Day in Military School in Alabama." Petunia: "Because you misbehaved this Christmas season, you will go to Military School in Alabama." Josephine, John and Jett: (screaming at the top of their lungs) "WE DON'T WANNA SPEND THE REST OF THE SEASON IN MILITARY SCHOOL!" Bryce: "Too bad. There isn't anything you can do about it." Nicole: "The reason why they are going there is that they were put on Santa's Naughty List and ruined Christmas, which led to their 5th birthday being completely cancelled." Josephine: "One of these days, we will kill mom!" John: "AND DAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" draws a picture of their mother tied to cement blocks and being drowned in the ocean Josephine: "Hey that's a good one!" John: "Yeah! I like it!" 1 Hour After the Triplets Have Left Satoko: "Hey, Dad. Wasn't that a bit harsh that you cancelled Josephine, John and Jett's birthday party?" Matt: "Yeah, they're gonna turn five in a short few days." 12 Hours After the Triplets Have Left December 27 December 28 December 29 December 30 Officer: "YOU ARE NOT CELEBRATING YOUR BIRTHDAY IN HERE AND THAT DECISION IS FINAL!!!! NOW GET ON WITH YOUR DUTIES!!!" punches the officer John: "If we can't have our birthday, then nobody else will!" kicks the officer on his buttocks Officer: "RIGHT! You three have brought yourself up to solitary confinement!" Josephine (screeching) "I'll kill you!" Officer: "You stay here until I say otherwise!" and Jett arrive to spring her out Jett: "We are here to bust you out!" Josephine: "Hurry, Commander Needlenose is coming!" John: "No matter what Commander Needlenose, says it's still our birthday! We will celebrate it together as family. Let's get out of here!" and Jett free Josephine from solitary confinement Cadet #1: "Be quiet, or Commander Neddlenose will hear you." first cadet, Josephine, John and Jett sneak away from solitary confinement Cadets: "Surprise!!" Cadet #1: "Happy Birthday Josephine, Jett and John!" Cadet #2: "We swiped the cake from Commander Needlenose's office." Cadet #3: "And we got the ice cream and the music!" Cadet #4: "We even swiped Commander Needlenose's credit cards so we can book a bounce house, the clown, and a piñata!" Cadet #5: "Let's move out!" Jett and John, along with the young cadets begin marching off to find a place for the birthday party December 31 - New Year's Eve Williams Household Military School Jett: "Thanks, you guys. That was the best birthday party we ever had." Cadet #1: "You can say that again." Cadet #2: "We showed Commander Needlenose and Officer Butt-head!" Cadet #3: "We should do this again more often," Cadet #4: "Tonight is New Year's Eve." Cadet #5: "Yeah, we'll have another party!" Josephine, Jett and John: "Okay!" Cadet #6: "Luckily, I swiped Sgt. Melissa Patrick's credit cards so we can buy our own horns and decorations! We can have our own New Year's Eve party!" 2028 Becomes 2029 (At the Williams Household) Getting Ready for the Ball Drop is checking if everything is ready for the New Year's Eve party Petunia: "Have you got the decorations up?" Yoshi: "Yup!" Petunia: "Have you got the hats and noisemakers ready?" Bryce: "Yes, dear." Petunia: "Are the refreshments on the table?" Satoko: "Yes." and Yoshi choose some hats and noisemakers Satoko: "I'll have the air horn. Which ones would you like?" Yoshi: "The prismatic blowouts." Petunia: "I got out the New Years crackers. Kids, it's only till midnight! So can you come in to the kitchen and choose your party hat and your noisemaker?" Ling, Akim, Kim, Kwang-Sun, Ji-min, Lucy, Matt, Ania and Coco arrive in the kitchen Kwang-Sun: "Which one would you like, Ji-min?" Ji-min: "The glow party wands!" Kwang-Sun: "And I'll have the burgundy streamer string!" Hugo: "I'll have the black and gold foil serpentines, por favor." Ania: "I'll have the hand clappers, por favor." Coco: "I'll have the yellow streamer string, s'il vous plait." Ling: "I'll have the confetti poppers." Matt: "Glitter colorful 2029 glasses!" Kim: "Metallic red bead necklaces." Akim: "Blue summer breeze leis!" Lucy: "Glow stick jewelry!" The Ball Drop on TV Yoshi/Satoko: "Happy New Year!" 2028 Becomes 2029 (At Military School) Jett and John lead the young cadets and they are having their own New Year's Eve Party January 1 - New Year's Day Jett and John and all the other cadets are asleep on the bed mattresses, covered in silly string and confetti January 2 Sgt. Melissa Patrick Loses It rings is meditating Bryce: "I'll get it!" answers the phone Bryce: "Hello, Bryce speaking. May I ask who is calling, please?" ???: "This is Sgt. Melissa Patrick and I would like to speak to Mr. Bryce Williams right now!" Bryce: "Yes, this is me, Bryce Williams. How may I help you, ma'am?" Sgt. Melissa Patrick: "Come...and get...your kids, now!" Bryce: "Say what?" Sgt. Melissa Patrick: "They flooded the facility and used Commander Needlenose's credit cards for a birthday party and mine for their own New Year's Eve party!" Bryce: "They WHAT?! I'll be on my way." The Triplets Get In to Very Serious Trouble Category:Transcripts Category:Game Transcripts Category:Gemma's Super Fun Game Transcripts Category:Theory Transcripts Category:Military School Transcripts Category:New Year's Eve Transcripts Category:Tough Love Transcripts